Pyrate999
First Map Pyrate999, also known as Pyrate, pyr, and never pirate, journeyed to the land of Serveria upon reading the chronicles of Brother Legio whilst searching for great-world altering texts in the Total War Center library, specifically the Middle Ages section, part 2. Upon arrival at the Safe Zone in the late first official map, clueless Pyrate stepped on a strange blue stone marked "Travelers", foolishly believing that this would bring him to the location of Brother Legio, as he was a traveler. Upon arrival, Pyrates puny hopes were quickly dashed and he found himself in the town of Windrose, or the Travelers as they were known then. Pyrate stayed there until the end of that world, writing to and convincing his friends PartyMixItUp and luke1278 to join him in this place. Second Map NDFailure Upon the start of the second world, Pyrate founded the town of Londinium and the faction of the Romano-British, or the Brittones, with his compatriots. This tiny faction was sorely tried in its early days, and ultimately elected to join the ISAF, or as it was later the New Dawn Federation. Suffice to say that this ended poorly, with the NDF being utterly destroyed in the Dwarven-Saxon War, which he accidently partly caused through poor diplomacy during the Seven-Day Siege. Upon the destruction of the NDF, Pyrate proceeded to reform his faction to Upper Canada, renaming Londinium to York, and merging with the Union. The tomes are dusty and burnt here, but it is believed that this alliance was summarily destroyed by the Belkan Empire and perhaps the Ottomans. Oxford Era After this scattering, the Canadians migrated north to the realm of England, losing contact with Party on the way north. Pyrate then proceeded to build a waterside tavern, and just missed the battle of that weird tower that Niels built on a rock way to the east. However, due to Pyrate's generous offer to watch the imprisoned niels and repair the tower, the Tower was bestowed upon Pyrate, who made it into a rather cozy fortress. After a while of serving the Oxfordian state, Pyrate seceded with Oxfordian approval, become the English client state of the Templars. Templar Period Shortly after this, Pyrate grew weary of his rocky perch, and moved searched for a more suitable place to found a new nation. After several days of searching, Pyrate claimed a spot in the grasslands of the far south, south even of the Ottoman Sea. Party was re-discovered at some point in all this. The tomes are unclear. Pyrate set about building a mighty fortress, christened "Tripoli", in this fertile land. He couldn't quite pull it off. So he floundered, and dug holes, until on Christmas eve, 2012, just before he retired for the night, stumbled across a solitary man wandering the wastes. This man was known as George de Crecy, and was a truly accomplished architect. The Templars boomed after the completion of Castle Tripoli, and at their height were one of the largest nations of Serveria, boasting 15 members. This glorious period lasted for an indeterminate amount of time. The downfall of the templars began during the Cake Crusade, when Belkan forces utterly annihilated the unorganized Templars. This resulted in a ban on Cakeism, which had been the lifeblood and driving force behind Pyrates regime. Pyrate was then voted out of office and LukasVerdansky took over, which may or may not have been better for the templars. We will never know, for the templars were then invaded in the Ottoman-Templar War and annexed. Newfoundland Pyrate migrated north to join his old friends Hawk and Salemethan in the Dominion of Newfoundland, and served in the Great Northern War, especially The Great Failure at the Battlemoat. Fourth World and Drifting Period Then the world ended, and Pyrate travelled far and wide, only returning to Serveria at the end of the fourth world, to dig the great pit at Amgarrak for a few weeks. Now, Pyrate travels to the new, fifth world, with his old compatriots luke and Party, as well as one of his Amgarrakian comrades RabidCareBear, and dreams of a town, founded on principles of balance and russianism. This has been the Pyratefailsalotsaga. I hope you enjoyed it.